Epoch
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Revelation 14:13 says I heard a voice from heaven say, "write blessed are the dead who die in the lord from now on." "Yes", says the spirit. "They will rest from their labor for their deeds will follow them.
1. Hollow Soul

Revelation 14:13 says I heard a voice from heaven say, "write blessed are the dead who die in the lord from now on." "Yes", says the spirit. "They will rest from their labor for their deeds will follow them.

Date: 11-24-34

Situation: John deals with an elderly Sarah (69)

Place: Evening-The Connor Reese House-The backyard

Action: Sarah and John are sitting around a bonfire talking and observing the stars

Sarah: The stars are as numerous as the scars on my body

John: Our descendants will be like the stars

Sarah: I miss these kind of lighthearted moments

John: We are creating new memories right here and right now

Sarah (running her fingers through her long gray hair): John, I am getting old. I fear I won't be able to live forever.

John: Is it ever possible for you to stop thinking about death for once?

Sarah: However will you remember me after I am gone?

John: I will cherish you while you still remain in my presence

Sarah (embracing John): I love you

John (smiling): I love you too

Sarah (walking back into the house): I have to check on your sister

(Background info: Sarah has a biracial daughter named Raven Connor (born 12/20/1990). She is half white and African American.)

Time Period: Raven Connor's Dream

Situation: A War Zone-The bloody Aftermath

Action: She walked on a very tightrope. A gunshot to the stomach caught her off guard. Uncontrollably, blood poured from her body and onto the ground. Dying, she now struggles to breathe and comprehend what just happened. Smoke and debris cloud Raven's view of the world around her. Her general and brother, John Connor rushes to provide help. The dream ends and Raven screams for there is actual blood on her hands. 

Raven (wakes up screaming): AHA..AHA

Sarah (runs into Raven's room): Whats the matter, honey?

Raven (hysterical): There is blood on my hands

Sarah (cleaning Raven's hands): How did this blood get here?

Raven: I had a dream about my death.

Sarah (worried): Thats not good

Raven: If I die in my dreams then I will die in real life

Sarah (clinging very tightly on Raven): Let me save you from yourself


	2. Even if you tried to follow and catch me

Theme: Mental Illness. Song: Hello by Evanescence

Playground school bell rings again, rain clouds come to play again, has no one told you she's not breathing?

Raven: Drifting to and from random places, I am invincible. Even if you tried to follow and catch me, a breakdown in communication will always occur. This dead church, house of ghosts, our once united nation. Unjustified means, silly sweet nothingness, essential lifelines of mine. The faithful few, eight different helping hands. A little bit of sympathy and empathy, my bleeding heart cries silently in the dark.

Hello, I am your mind giving you someone to talk to hello

Sarah: Hello again, unwanted visitors, these dark and ghostly whispers. Demons crawl from underneath the rocky surface, your skin. Depressed, you can't win in this war between good and evil. Your perception of reality is really distorted. It is not a silly matter at all. Hello again, unwanted visitors, the voices inside your head. They lead you to a place far beyond the great divide. I never once leave your side. I catch the next tide with you. I thought I heard you say, "come and rescue me". Today is the day is when you will completely shutdown or draw closer to me. I wish I can make your anguish to go away for good.

If I smile and don't believe soon, I know I'll wake up from this dream, don't try to fix me, I'm not broken, hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide, don't cry

John: Kind, your heart is as big as an orange. Back to ashes and dust, your faith and trust in everything returns. Isn't it strange how conflict develops quickly over time? How can you manage both a beautiful smile and such fragile strength? A call to elsewhere, somewhere I can't go with you. A call to elsewhere, the courage to run and break free from the past, your wanderlust. Locked up in a cage, you make less noise here. Slowly, you begin to feel better and turn the page. You maybe lost inside, but you will find your purpose again eventually.

Suddenly, I know I'm not sleeping, hello I'm still here, all thats left of yesterday

Raven: Free-falling through the air, reminders of yesterday. Essence of grace, essence of true peace, a collection of happy and funny memories. Sacred memorabilia, these unborn dreams of mine. Entangled thoughts, regrets and many other self-doubts. Landslides, inconceivable and unfathomable concepts, nighttime lullabies and goodbye hugs. Gasoline flames, oblivious obvious signs of trouble. Lifeless and loveless basket cases, dangerous dark horses.


	3. Absolute Craziness

Situation: A House fire

Scene: The house

Action: John returns home from running errands. He pulls his car into the drive way and notices the house is on fire.

Sarah (crying in John's arms): John!

John (concerned): Mom, whats the matter?

Sarah (still crying): Rave has gone mad. She set the house on fire.

John (frightened, he towards the house): OH MY GOD. Where is Raven?

Sarah: Raven is still stuck inside the house

Raven (running into the house to rescue Raven): How could you just leave her there?

Chance (crying and screaming): John!

Place: The Hospital

Scene: Raven's recovery room

Action: John bandages up Raven's wounds

John: I can't believe you set the house on fire. What was your breaking point?

Raven: I blame my misery on mom. We had a big argument. Something within me just went off. I couldn't take her foolishness anymore. The darkness rose up in me.

John: I understand where you are coming from. I wonder if you were trying to kill yourself in the process?

Raven: Inconclusive

John: Inconclusive, what does that word mean?

Raven: The word means yet to be determined

A doctor:Raven, you will be placed on a twenty-four hour suicidal watch then

Situation: Raven is hospitalized for Depression

Place: Hospital Visiting Center

Raven (shaking): I am nervous and afraid. I don't want you to see me this way. I apologize for setting the house on fire. I apologize for being such a burden.

Sarah: You can talk to me, sweetheart

Raven: I feel lost

John: How do you feel lost?

Raven: I am stuck at a crossroads

Sarah (hugging and kissing Raven): I love you, baby girl

Raven (crying): If you love me then I don't understand why my heartache won't end?

John: I assume your misery must be caused by stress or a distorted body image

Raven: Sometimes I feel not good or smart enough. There are always mountains for me to climb and conquer everyday. These obstacles never seem to disappear.

John: You will always be good and smart enough to me

Raven: The world says otherwise

Sarah: How about we go back to the very beginning, your origins?

Raven: And so it went 


	4. Readjustment

Date: 4-4-1990

Scene: Nighttime-New York City-The Connors' apartment

Situation: A masked intruder enters the apartment while twenty four year old Sarah and six year old John Connor are sleeping. Sarah shares the apartment with her friends, Jayne and Ginger who are away running errands at the moment.

Scene: Sarah's room

Rapist(approaching a sleeping Sarah): Hello, sleeping beauty

Sarah(startled): Hey, who are you?

Rapist(getting on top of Sarah's body): Snow White, I am your prince charming.

Sarah(pushing the man off her body): I don't belong to you

Rapist(standing in the middle of Sarah and the doorway): You are going nowhere

Sarah(pointing a gun at the man): You will die if you touch me

Rapist(grabbing hold of Sarah's gun): You won't need this thing after I am done with you

Sarah(pushing the man aside): You will never kill me

Rapist(throwing Sarah back onto the bed, he begins undressing her): I will never let you go

Sarah(hysterical, she screams and kicks the man): Get off of me! Get off of me!

Rapist(feeling up on Sarah's body, he makes his descent into her panties): I love you, you are my soul mate. We belong together forever.

Sarah(giving into her pain, she screams): AHA..AHA..AHA..AHA

Rapist(slapping Sarah): Shut up, bitch!

Sarah(losing consciousness): You may break my bones, but you will never kill my spirit

Date: 4-5-1990

Scene: The apartment-bathroom

Situation: Feeling unwell, Sarah takes a pregnancy test

Jayne(having the urge to urinate, she yells from outside the bathroom): Please hurry up, Sarah, I need to urinate

Sarah(yelling from within the bathroom): Please shut up and be patient

Jayne: I am afraid that I might not be able to hold it

Ginger(to Jayne): May be I should take you to the doctor

Jayne(in denial, she yells at Ginger): I am fine

Sarah (she exits the bathroom clutching a positive pregnancy tests in her hands): The test results are inconclusive. I assume that must mean negative. I had the flu all along.

Ginger(hugging Sarah): Thank Goodness

Jayne(running into the bathroom): Sarah, I am happy for you and yet very worried.

Sarah (leaving the room to tend to John): John needs me

Date: 4-14-1990

Scene: The Doctor's office-Check up

Situation: Sarah discovers she is pregnant

Sarah: Lately, I have been feeling nauseous. I blame it on the flu or my job.

Doctor: Have you ever considered that you might be pregnant?

Sarah(choked up): I can't have any more children due to complications that occurred during my son's birth. My son, John is now six years old.

Doctor(reading Sarah's test results): According to your test results, you are pregnant.

Sarah(shocked):What?!

Doctor: nnor, your test results are one hundred percent accurate.

Sarah(emotional, she walks out of the doctor's office): I thank you for your help

Scene 2: The waiting room

(Crying, Sarah approaches John who is sitting in a chair drawing in a notebook)

Sarah(embracing John): I love you, my little buddy

John(worried): Mommy, why are you crying?

Sarah(sobbing): I am carrying your little brother or sister

John(excited): Wow, thats cool

Sarah(stroking John's hair): You will be such a good big brother. Do you promise me this?

John(smiling): Yes

Date: 4-16-1990

Scene: Planned Parenthood

Ginger (parking the car in the parking lot): Brooke, we are now here at Planned Parenthood. Are you sure you want to have an abortion?

Sarah (solemn): Yes

Ginger (embraces Sarah): I support your decision

Sarah (emotional, she gets out the car):I just want the pain to go away

Ginger (following Brooke into the building): So let it be

Scene: The waiting room

(Patiently, Sarah waits to be seen by the doctor while Ginger remains quiet)

Nurse: Sarah, the doctor may see you now

Sarah (to Ginger: I will be right back

Scene: Doctor's office-before the operation

Action:Sarah lays down on a table wearing a gown.

Doctor: Are you sure to want to have the abortion?

Sarah: Definitely

Nurse: Do you want to see your baby one more last time?

Sarah: OK

(The nurse performs an ultrasound test and Sarah's attitude changes. Sarah falls back in love with the baby.

She decides to not have the abortion after all. Ginger and Sarah return back home to Jayne and John)

Date: 5-24-1990

Place: A bedroom

Situation: Jayne discovers Sarah strung out on drugs

Sarah (intoxicated, she stumbles toward Jasper): Welcome home

Jayne (resists Sarah's touch): I trusted you and you let me down

Sarah (hysterical, she throws a lamp at Jayne): I have been violated. Where were you when I needed you the most?

Jayne (yelling): You have chosen drugs over me. You shut down whenever I tried talking to you.

Sarah(drinking and swallowing random pills): I don't need you or this baby

Jayne (snatches the bottle and pill container from Sarah): You are pregnant for Christ's sake

Sarah (walking toward the bathroom): I am going to take a bath

Ginger (stands in Sarah's way): You are not killing yourself on my watch

Sarah (hopeless, she collapses on the bed): I want to die

John (crying, he jumps on top of Sarah): Mommy, please don't die

Jayne (shows Sarah the baby's sonogram): I thought this picture might help you. You are carrying a life. You do have a purpose after all.

Sarah (doubtful): I long for sobriety

Ginger: We will take you to rehab then

Date: 6/16/1990

Place: The house

Situation: Sarah abandons Jayne and Ginger

Action: Jayne and Ginger walk through the front door. They discover Sarah's bags are packed.

Jayne (shocked and confused): Sarah?!

Sarah (gives Jayne back her friendship bracelet): We had a nice run

Ginger: Jayne and Ginger promised to take care of you and John

Sarah: Now is not the right time for us to be together

Jayne (heartbroken): Why not?

Sarah (choked up): I am strong enough to stand on my own two feet

Ginger: The baby will be born in December. Who will take care of you?

Sarah: I can take care of myself

Jayne (embracing Sarah): You will be greatly missed

Sarah (embracing Jayne): We will see each other again

Ginger: I love you enough to set you free

(Sarah grabs hold of John and her bags and then exit their lives permanently.)

Date: 12-20-1990

Place: Downtown Nashville

Event: Raven's birth-The birth was inevitable even if Raven was breached

Action: Heavily pregnant, a poor and homeless Sarah Connor (25) and John Connor (6) wander about the street in search for food. The breaking of Sarah's water catches her off guard. Painful, contractions makes it hard for Sarah to walk so she just sits down on the sidewalk. Breathing problems soon take effect.

John (frightened): Mommy..

Sarah (hysterical, she screams): Help! I can't breathe! I am having a baby!

(At first, noone hears Sarah's cries for help. She starts to lose hope until a lady who is a nurse and a gentleman comes to her aid)

The Nurse (preparing to catch the baby) : Don't worry, sweetheart. I am hear to help you.

Sarah (struggling through a painful contraction, she prepares to give birth): Thanks. My name is Sarah. This is my son John.

John: Hello

The nurse: Hello, John

The gentleman (holding Sarah's hand): Breathe through pain

Sarah (squeezing the man's hand as she pushes): I can't do this..it hurts so much

The nurse: Sarah, please stop pushing

Sarah (worried): Why?!

The nurse: The baby is breached. The baby's feet are coming out before its head.

Sarah (praying): OH God, please help me

The gentleman: Don't worry, Sarah

The nurse (carefully and slowly pulls out the baby): This is going to hurt a lot

Sarah (screaming): AHA..AHA..AHA..AHA

The gentleman (squeezing Sarah's hand): You are superwoman

Sarah (still screaming): AHA...AHA...AHA..AHA

The nurse (places the baby on Sarah's stomach): Your daughter is finally here. Isn't she beautiful?

(Exhausted, Sarah collapses back in the gentleman's arms)

The gentleman (uses a handkerchief to wipe sweat off Sarah's head): You did good, sweetheart

Sarah (talking to her newborn daughter): I love you, Kaisa

The nurse (taking notice of Sarah's lady parts bleeding): Sarah, you are bleeding a lot. You tore a lot during the birth.

Sarah (worried): Am I dying?

The nurse (trying to stop the blood flow): Don't worry, Sarah, you are almost back to normal

Sarah: Have I stopped bleeding yet?

The nurse: somewhat

Sarah (panicky): Whenever will the blood flow stop?

The gentleman: We are going to take you to the hospital asap

Place: The Hospital-Doctor's Office

Situation: The Doctor is examining Raven

Sarah (worried): I am poor and homeless. I didn't take good care of myself during the pregnancy. Is there anything that I should be worried about?

Doctor (examining Raven): The baby is in perfect good health.

Sarah (stressed): Are you sure?

Doctor: Definitely

Sarah's nurse (relieved): Thank God

Sarah (lightheaded): I feel unwell

Sarah's male companion (catching Sarah): SARAH..

Sarah's nurse (to the doctor): Do you know what is wrong with Sarah?

Doctor (checking Sarah): She's hemorrhaging. She also has a blood clot.

(The doctor calls in a group of nurses. His nurses escort Sarah to to the emergency room. When Sarah wakes up, she finds herself in a recovery room with a distraught John. Her guardian angels are no where to be found. Happy, a maternity nurse brings Raven into the room for her to hold. It is immediately love at first sight for mother and daughter)

Action: It is the time to sign Raven's birth certificate

Nurse (giving Sarah a pen and the birth certificate): It is time for you to sign the birth certificate

Sarah (signing the birth certificate): I thank you for reminding me

Nurse (reading the certificate): The certificate says you are Raven's mother. The birth father's space has not been marked yet.

Sarah (crying): I am alone in my suffering

Nurse (sympathetic): Don't worry, the father will come around someday

* * *

Date: 12-25-1990

Scene: A homeless shelter

Action: Sarah watches John and Raven sleep. Her heart bleeds for them uncontrollably with love. Sarah wonders whatever did she do wrong to deserve this punishment? After all these years, God still remains silent and distant. The Christmas spirit reminds Sarah of just how blessed she is. Hope brings a smile to her face.


	5. The Heart of The Matter

Sarah's p.o.v

A multicolored gem, a different kind of blessing, a biracial child.

Enchanting magic, an exotic wildflower, a creative imagination

that has great potential. Homemade cookie dough, God's delicious

fruit smoothie, your humble beginnings. Passing through rough seas, you get

a late start. The heart of the matter is your tough and unfair treatment. Cruel

and unnecessary judgment, whenever will enough be enough for you? Imprinted

in cement are these sacred words of endearment, I love you.


	6. Imperishable Sable

John's p.o.v

Imperishable Sable

Ninety different shades of gray

Dark beautiful Raven of mine

Inconceivable love, a withheld embrace from my little moonbeam

An angel of the wilderness

Nonessential nourishment

Now and again, personal entertainment

Elegant simplicity and tranquility

Boundless joy

Our fragile newborn hope

Numerous countless miracles and blessings

Your heaven on earth, our noble sweet noel


	7. My Heart and Essence

Raven's p.o.v

You are the heart and essence of me. Your face and presence follows me everywhere.

Your existence is everything to me. You are my voice of reason. There is nothing on

earth more better than this heavenly peace. You inspire me while I intrigue you

are the same time. Unselfish, you make the ultimate sacrifice. I appreciate you

today and tomorrow.


	8. Essential Us

Time Period: Alternate Universe

Event: Sarah's wedding

Action: Raven ((24 ongoing 25) she is half white and African American) recites a poem during the ceremony

Raven (reciting a poem): A unique and uncommon love, the heartbeat of eternity, boundless joy. Rare gold, an indestructible bond that can withstand life's storms. An unreal experience, a dance of chance, a taste of romance. An enchanting beauty, fairytale magic, a cinematic climax that can end all wars. Made in the stars, a unique and uncommon love, an undying passion worth keeping forever.

(Raven ends the poem and everyone gives her a standing ovation)

Action: The Wedding Reception

Sarah ((50) talks to Raven): Rave, your poem made me cry. I bet you made the guests cry as well. You should publish your poems. I thank you so so much for traveling from Georgia to California. Your presence is greatly much appreciated.

Raven: Who knew my words could impact your life so much?

John ((31) approaches the two women): Hello, my chocolate chip ice cream

Sarah: John, stop calling us that

John (laughing): I am sorry

Raven: Who knew y'all would be related to a biracial person?

Sarah: You were quite a surprise. I remember you were born in Nashville five days before Christmas. Life has been an adventure for us ever since then. We have surely come a long way.

Raven (rushing to the bathroom): Excuse me

John: Why are you in such a rush?

Raven: Its the special time of the month

John (laughing): OH

Sarah: OH, my poor baby. She has been experiencing minor aches and pains all day long. Its quite normal though.

John: Too much information

Time Period: Raven's Flashback

Date: 5-20-2009

Event: Raven's High School Graduation-after the ceremony

John ((25) takes a picture of Sarah (43 ongoing 44) and Raven (18 ongoing 19)): Smile and say cheese

Sarah and Raven (smiling): Cheese

Sarah (to Raven): You are finally a woman, Raven Jasmine Connor. I am very proud of you.

Raven: Goodbye to insecurities and haters

John: Now we focus on Skynet


	9. My Distorted Vision

Raven's p.o.v

Slipping farther down into the abyss, you are not perfect after all

Who knew trouble, sickness or even death would come knocking at your door?

I stand still and watch the drama unfold

Many days and nights, I wish that I could hold you

At a loss for words, our anguish carries on

Shadows and ghosts dance around us

Keep me close or just set me free

Never Never land

Elsewhere, somewhere beyond my comprehension

Who knew you could be so nice and yet as cold as ice?

How does it feel to live on the wild side?

Only Jesus can save you and change you

Who knew our lives would cross paths?

ON the outside looking in, my vision remains distorted

Now and again, you need my help and I plant a seed of encouragement into your heart

Dreamlessly floating through the air

Everlasting enchantment

Real true love, happiness and success


	10. Born to be sacrificed

Sarah's p.o.v

Caught somewhere in time

One and only perfect sacrifice

Modern day martyr

Prophet of war sing a swansong

Angel, you were born to die all along

Sowing and reaping the seeds of love, you are my immortal

Silently, you were torn out of this world and reunited with the lord in heaven


	11. Eyes to see and embrace the real you

John's p.o.v

The last goodbye dance

Oblivious obvious fate

Universal losses

Coral colored roses

Hollow little infant bones

An open window into the great unknown

Solemn beautiful Autumn

Echoes of what could've should've would've been

Rest in peace forever

Angel of mine

Passing through my hometown

Heroes and saints from a different lifetime

Ruptured busted blood vessels

A less feel good message

Salty delicious food for my soul

Eyes to see and embrace the real you


	12. Radiant Lunar Eclipse

Sarah's p.o.v

Persistent endless chase

Radiant lunar eclipse

Ill-fated crossed stars

Slow steady collapse

Minor relapse

Imaginary world of numerous possibilities

Ninety unborn heartbeats

Dying empty busted blood vessels

Invincible unforeseen strength

A soldier of a few words

New modern day Joan of Arc

An angel with a good heart and conscience


End file.
